Dragonborn's Stranger Journies
by NopeNotMe
Summary: Lydia and the Dragonborn. And a lot of coitus.


I was walking along a pathway to Winterhold, in search of some sort of wizard school. I wasn't particularly enthusiastic about the cold. My companion, a woman named Lydia also seemed to dislike the bitter cold. But there was nothing we could do about it. There were precious little enemies to fight in this cold, dead area.

Lydia was a bodyguard, sworn to protect me from all sorts of dangers. She was sent to protect me by the Jarl of Dragonsreach. I didn't mind her company, but it was unnerving, as she talked little. At least she could fight, which meant I didn't have to worry much about keeping her alive. I didn't want to be responsible for her death.

"We might as well set up camp here. We're not gonna get much further today." Lydia agreed, and we began searching for a shelter. A cliff face that appeared as if it might act as an excellent shelter drew us, but we were ambushed by a pack of ice wolves.

I burnt two of them with a Fire Rune, then stabbed another through the head. Lydia killed the final one. I noticed her movements seemed sluggish. I decided she should get some sleep tonight, while I would keep watch. We scraped ice off the ground under the cliff face, and laid down two bed rolls.

Lydia gathered up some icy wood and attempted to start a fire, but to no avail. I couldn't even start one with magic, to my dissapointment. It would be a cold night. I stayed back, trying vainly to start the fire while Lydia patrolled the area for enemies. She came back exhausted.

"There was a snow troll a little further up. I believe it's dead; It fell off a fifty foot drop trying to flee. I saw some more wolves about a mile west, but they were moving away from this position. Not much life around here." The last sentence was more of a comment then part of the full report.

"So, am I the first person you were Housecarl to?" I said.

"No. I actually was Housecarl to an old warrior that the Jarl favored before his untimely death. He contracted an awful disease and died." Her tone was even.

"Ah. I'm sorry about that." I said lamely.

Eventually it was time for us to sleep, and I convinced Lydia to sleep while I stood guard. I heard her teeth chattering while I watched the snow accumulate on the field below, which was as lifeless as the rock.

"Are you all right there?" I asked. Lydia sat up in her bed, shivering. She was still wearing her armor, which I expected was uncomfortable.

"Very cold. Sweating." That was dangerous. She was too warm, and had began sweating in her armor, which was making her very, very cold.

"Take off your armor." I advised. She did, and I noticed she only had a small strip of fabric over her breasts, which was very thin. Her nipples were rock hard from the cold. Her groin had a cloth wrapped around it, covering her lower area completely, but providing little protection from the elements.

She got back in her bedroll, and she was no longer shivering. But she seemed restless now, tossing and turning. At length she got up again.

"I cannot sleep. Let me stand guard." she said, with confidence that was marred only by her unsteadiness on her feet. Her body was exhausted.

"You have hardly slept these past few days." I said sternly. "Just try to sleep. Please." He had a real note of pleading in his voice. I felt I could use this night of watchfullness somehow, to reinforce my will in the morning.

"If I sleep with my armor on, I will become too cold because I have too much on and I sweat, if I sleep with no armor on I am cold becuase I have nothing to keep me warm but this thin bedroll, If I keep watch I can stay in my armor, stay warm, and you can sleep." she said, and put up a convincing case.

I was becoming angry now.

"What can I possibly do to help you sleep?" I said. She considered it for a second.

"I have always found I sleep better with someone in the same bed as me. It's comforting. It would also allow us to share body warmth. You could sleep with me until I doze off." I considered the plan. If it got her to sleep and stop bothering me, I was fine with it. I was honestly getting irritated by her "duty".

"Alright, I'll do it." I took off my armor. Underneath I had a set of clothes on. She got back into the bedroll, and moved over to make room for me.

"Hang on." she said, "we'll be able to share body warmth as much as possible if we're both entirely naked." As she said this, she stood up and removed the cloth over her breasts, and they hung freely. She then removed the other cloth over her groin.

This was the point that it became uncomfortable for me. When she was first brought into my service and I was told she would do "anything" for me, I found myself contemplating her body quite often. She definitely had a striking figure, with smooth hips, large breasts, and a pleasant face. I spent the first week of my time with her mentally training myself to have complete restraint.

I found that I had become pretty aroused by the sight of her naked. And it probably showed, although she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm...a bit uncomfortable with that idea." I said.

"I wouldn't have you do anything you aren't comfortable with." she said. Again with the duty.

"Fine." I said. I tried my hardest to will away the erection, and managed to get it to go soft. My dick was around eight inches long, and it was noticeable. Oh well. I took off my shirt and my trousers. I wasn't wearing a loincloth under that. Who would? That's just plain stupid.

I crawled under the roll with her. I faced away from her. She faced in my direction. I could feel her tits against my back.

"We have to come together closer if we're going to share any heat." she said, exasperated. I moved closer to her, and she wrapped the bedroll tighter around us. Her breasts were squeezed against my back. I had a full blown erection going that I couldn't possibly will away. Suddenly, there was a crack and a crash. We both sprang up.

An icicle had falled on nearby. I looked at her, and she looked down at my erection. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

We both went back in, and this time she faced away from me. I faced towards her back, sideways a little so my erection was flattened against the ground. She suddenly turn over, and looked into my eyes from an inch away, and hugged close to me, closing her eyes. I hoped this meant she was going to sleep, but she still seemed cold. One of her nipples was poking my arm, and it was very hard.

I tried to adjust myself slighty, thinking she had gone to sleep and that I should very, very slowly leave the bedroll. But my erection rubbed against one of her hands, and she wrapped her hand around it sleepily.

Instantly, my mind exploded. I tried to control myself, but the impulse to have my way with her was becoming very strong. I had never done anything with a woman before. She sleepily opened her eyes, and moved her hand around my erection a bit.

"Oh, what have we got here. Should I take care of this for you?" she said, smiling. I was shocked, then my impulses betrayed me and I said "Y-yes."

She crawled under the bedroll, and I felt her head near my groin. What was she doing-ah. She brought my entire dick into her mouth, with some of it going down her throat. She rolled her tongue around it, then bobbed her head up and down a bit. I groaned, and came very early.

I thought she would be dissapointed somehow, but I was still hard. I was incredibly aroused to have recovered so fast.

"That was just to make sure you lasted the second time." she said, smiling. She hugged me with her arms, then got up out of the bedroll. I followed. Her sizeable breasts were sagging with their weight, and her nipples were hard as ever. She got down on all fours on the bedroll, presenting her pussy to me.

It didn't take a lot to know what she wanted me to do, so I walked up behind her and carefully aligned myself.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, the tip of my throbbing dick against her folds. In response she pushed backwards. I was a bit thick, around two inches wide, possibly a little smaller. But the head of my dick popped in easily. I savagely thrusted once the tip was inside. It simply felt too good.

Another three inches went in, and she groaned in pain. But at that moment I felt savage and primitive. I had to fuck her into Oblivion. I thrusted forward harder, and sank in further. I noticed she was not a virgin, which was likely why I got in so easily. After two minutes of thrusting and groaning, I was in all the way. And it was heaven.

Her walls were massaging my dick, and they were wet and hot. It was very, very tight. It felt like a tight hand with a million warm, wet fingers. Lydia found her voice:

"Go hard and fast." I did as she said, taking orders from her now. I pulled out almost all the way, then rammed back in. She moaned loudly as I did this. I repeated, increasing in speed. Her moans turned to shouts of pleasure. I was lasting much longer, mainly due to the massive orgasm she gave me just a few minutes ago. I lasted six minutes before I realized I was going to cum, and the thought brought the question: What if she got pregnant?

I pulled out. She fell onto the bedroll, making almost catlike purring noises. She had orgasmed twice already.

"Why did you stop?" she said, eyeing up my dick, which was coated in her own fluids and my own pre-cum.

"I was about to cum." I said, sitting down. I felt a burning feeling in my balls.

"So?" she said, sounding angry.

"I didn't want to get you pregnant." I admitted. "This is a bad time to have children. And you're my Housecarl." She suddenly smiled.

"My previous master had me get an enchantment put on me to prevent accidental pregnancies." she said. "My previous master was a...virile man." This piece of information was definitely interesting.

"Let's start again, then." I suggested.

"Different position." she said, patting the bedroll. "You're on top." I understood this, and laid down on her, positioning myself at her folds. I pushed in, and sighed as the warmth returned. My loins were churning. She kissed me as I went slow, occasionally we would stop kissing and I would suck on one of her nipples while she moaned, and vibrations went through her pussy.

She orgasmed once more, and it brought me nearly to the edge. I felt that I really, truly needed release, and I wanted the previous position back. Without removing my dick from her, I picked her up and flipped her onto her hands and knees. I then slammed into her multiple times, my ballsack slapping against her ass, and roared as I came into her, unleashing an enormous amount of cum.

I fell onto her, and we both laid there, gasping as we recovered from that intense session. I pulled out of her. My dick was covered in her fluids and a massive amount of my cum. I went to get some snow to wash it off, but she grabbed my leg.

"One last thing we haven't tried." she said, grinning even wider. "There's another hole down there, you know." She flipped over onto her hands and knees, yet again, and displayed her ass to me. Her asshole was there, small and insignificant compared to her now-gaping pussy.

"I won't possibly fit in there." I said, but knelt down in front of her ass and observed the hole anyway. It was very small. I wet one of my fingers in my mouth, and pushed it into her asshole. She arched her back. I moved my finger around in there, and then inserted another finger. I added fingers gradually, and eventually got all of my fingers on one hand in her ass.

"Now put it in." she said. "Wait, first, let me make it a little wetter. It'll go in easier." Some of the fluids on my dick had dried, but she turned around and began sucking on my dick again. I had gone a little floppy, but she got me hard again. She took my dick all the way down her throat, and covered the whole length in saliva.

She turned around again, and presented her now-bigger asshole. I pushed the tip of my dick against it, then pushed forward. She cried out in pain, and I pulled back a little.

"No, go forward. I just have never done this before." she said. Then I pushed onwards, slower. Her ass was different from her pussy, much hotter, and somewhat dry feeling. But it was different in a good way. It was extremely tight. It almost felt better than her pussy. I managed to go in all the way, and we stayed like that for a little.

"Move." she said. And I began to pull out and push back in. I kept it slow for two minutes, while her breathing was ragged. I began to pick up the pace on the third minutes, and also started to finger her pussy. She began moaning more.

By the five minute I was slamming into her again, no longer fingering her pussy. She was getting all the pleasure from me roughly slamming into her ass, which was much looser now. I was still no closer to coming, having already came twice now, but she seemed to never stop orgasming.

Eventually, she laid down on the bedroll while I slammed her missionary style from behind. She was very tired, but still moaning. I kept going for twelve minutes before I felt the urge to come.

In, out. In, out.

"Oh please keep going." she said. But I couldn't last much longer. I collapsed onto her, and kept thrusting. We rolled over, and she was on top now. I sat up, and she crouched on my length, moving up and down on it all on her own. She was facing me, and I grabbed her tits and played with them. She stopped bouncing on my dick while I did that, and actually began contracting her ass around my dick. I groaned each time she did that.

Finally, it was time. I pulled out of her ass, picked up the bedroll and laid it on a rock that was level with my groin. She laid on it, her ass facing me, and she was facing upwards. I grabbed her breasts in between thrusts, and came hard in her, slamming into her for a full minutes while roaring at the top of my voice. I felt my dick harden and shoot at least seven times before it stopped, and even after I had already came I continued slamming into her ass in the afterglow, feeling my own liquids and some of the liquids of her ass move around in her.

I pulled the bedroll down, and she crawled into it. We spooned with my dick lying in the crack of her ass. I forgot all about keeping watch, and dangerously enough, we fell asleep together. But nothing troubled us that night, and we fucked hard again in the morning.

The next few weeks were going to be fun, I knew that. 


End file.
